I wish
by Andremr
Summary: Clary celosa, ¿Que pasa cuando en lugar de hacerse la resignada a no ser suficiente se enfrenta a la tipa que trata de hacerse con su novio?


**I wish **

La música sonaba a más no poder, la gente bailaba a su ritmo, moviéndose sensualmente entre las demás personas pero mi vista estaba concentrada en la barra, a medida que lo buscaba más fuerte sentía la felicidad en mi pecho y la sonrisa en mi cara. Camine unos cuantos metros más y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarlo sonriéndole coquetamente a una tonta morena de tez dorada y metro noventa, con todas sus medidas de súper modelo el contraste entre ambos era increíble….

-Por supuesto que se van a ver increíbles- pensé - Altos, tez perfecta, guapos ambos ¿Qué más se puede pedir? No tiene nada que ver con el contraste que hacemos al estar juntos nosotros-

Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta para irme de allí cuando algo en mi interior brillo y me hizo caminar con toda la arrogancia que tenía hacia él. Me metí entre la morenilla y Jace y apenas pude por una fracción de segundo su sorpresa antes de estampar su boca con la mía. Por un momento creí que estaba enojado conmigo por haberle cortado el ligue y estaba a punto de soltarlo y alejarme cuando una de sus manotas rodeo mi cintura y la otra la ponía detrás de mi cabeza para poder acercarme más-como si no estuviéramos ya increíblemente unidos- y profundizar el beso de la manera más sensual que nunca antes había pasado entre nosotros. Sé encontraba sentado y yo de pie por lo que yo era la que se tenía que inclinar, abrió sus piernas y me coloco entre ellas, el beso se prolongó durante otro par de minutos, pudieron haber sido 10 no estoy segura, cada vez subiendo más y más de intensidad y no nos separamos hasta que el aire se hizo extremadamente necesario.

-Bueno, creo que tendré que ponerte celosa más a menudo- dijo con esa sonrisa suya de superioridad

-Oh cállate idiota- trate de soltarme de él pero lo único que logre que me sujetara con más fuerza- Estuve a un segundo de irme-mire el piso con tal de que no viera mi falta de seguridad- desearía poder ser tan alta como ella, poder tener un buen trasero y una buena delantera, no se algo para poder saber que puedo llamar tu atención-

-Bueno, sería genial que tuvieras eso si así lo crees, pero déjame decirte que a mí me encanta mi bajita pelirroja de mal genio- me dio un casto beso en los labios- además tu trasero y tu delantera no están nada mal- dijo con una mirada un poco lasciva y para mi sorpresa su mano descendió y me agarro con fuerza- ¿Ves? Perfecto para mi mano- Soltó una risotada al ver mi expresión de asombro- Tu no necesitas nada de eso para poder llamar mi atención Clary, eres hermosa y me encantas así

-J-Ja-Jace- dije sin poder quitar mi mirada de la suya

-No digas nada y mejor bésame como lo hiciste hace unos momentos- sus manos envolvieron mi cintura- Ese beso me ha dejado bastante loco, no creo que te vaya a soltar en un buen rato mi querida novia

-¿Novia?

-Por supuesto- de repente se puso serio- mientras tu pequeña fobia por el matrimonio se acabe seremos solo novios-paro un momento antes de continuar- Ya sabes que nosotros los cazadores tenemos una expectativa de vida relativamente corta- su mirada seguía seria- por lo que me quiero llegar a casar contigo Clary, Te amo y quiero que nuestras vidas y almas estén unidas de esa forma.

-¡Oh bruto! -me tire en busca de sus labios para poder unirlos una vez más

-Eh que al menos seré un bruto sexy- dijo antes de dejarme unir nuestros labios

Nos separamos después de un par de minutos

-Quiero irme Jace-

Él me sonrío dulcemente antes de parase y llevarme de la mano hacía la salida. En pleno camino vi a la chucha esa mirarme con ojos de envidia y odio y no pude reprimir la reacción más infantil de todas, le saque la lengua con ganas como diciendo "HA-HA es mío chucha, nunca vas a tenerlo"

-Jace- lo pare en media acera y él volvió a verme interrogante- Yo también quiero casarme contigo, tal vez no todavía, pero si quiero, Yo también te amo- me acerque y puse de puntitas para poder darle un casto beso en sus labios

-Sí, definitivamente tengo que darte celos más a menudo, a la de menos y la próxima si aceptes casarte conmigo-

* * *

**Clary y Jace son de propiedad de la gran Cassandra Clare yo solo los tome prestados para mi pequeña diversión, espero les gustara :) está un poco inspirado en la canción I wish de Cher Lloyd. Se aceptan comentarios :D **


End file.
